


Back to the Beginning

by superfluffycool



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluffycool/pseuds/superfluffycool
Summary: Perhaps this was their first relationship milestone.





	Back to the Beginning

The alarm went off, jarring him from peaceful darkness, and his first thought was of her. His first thought was always about her, now. Sometimes it was her smile that he conjured in his mind, other times it was the thought of her long limbs wrapped around his body. This morning it was the way her Claire-hair curled around her face and blew in every direction.

He was brushing his teeth and thought of how it would look if she were on top of him, forming a curtain around their faces. He had to stop and adjust his shorts. There was no time for *that* this morning. He was due at the gym in twenty minutes.

His trainer greeted him warmly with a fist bump, his other hand holding a large coffee.

"How'd ye sleep? Ye look a little tense this morning. Something on yer mind?"

"Fine, fine. It's nothing."

He didn't feel like saying what was on his mind - that he was burning with desire and didn't have time to attend to himself, that he was thinking about his new co-star when he did it, and that he was sick with anxiety over their relationship.

Yesterday, he'd seen her talking to a crew member, a young guy, handsome, and she'd laughed at something he'd said. She touched his arm. A flame of such jealousy and possessiveness hit him that he almost lunged at the man.

They'd slept together twice since she'd arrived in Scotland a few weeks ago, both times after too many drinks. They laughed it off as circumstantial, but he wanted more and he wanted it very badly. He was too shy to say it. Most of their time together was after rehearsals where they lingered to "work on their characters" when really, he just wanted an excuse to be together. He had so much fun with her.

"Sam! I said 10 of those."

He jolted back to his workout. His reflection in the large gym mirror looked back at him. What did she see when she looked at him? He was taller than her, which she must like, and she found him attractive enough. But could she take him seriously? Could she fall in love with him? He looked like a cut-out of a romantic hero. Some women loved that, but maybe she didn't? Her last boyfriend seemed more normal...

"Sam! Where's yer head?"

He had been doing jump squats and had landed unsteadily and nearly smashed his whole body into the wall. 

He sighed. It was no use hiding it anymore. "It's a girl."

"Uh huh. I figured as well."

"I don't know if she really likes me."

"You're a handsome lad. You're about to be a American telly. Why're ye so worried"

Sam frowned and looked away.

"Oh lad, yer in it." His trainer patted his shoulder.

He was in it - he was in love.  
.............................

Later that day, they were filming a scene outside. Scotland never looked more beautiful. He usually loved being in nature with the horses and seeing Caitriona with them. She was so gentle and he loved to watch her make silly faces and sounds at them. But today he couldn't enjoy it. He had only one thing on his mind.

"Caitriona?"

"Hmmm?" She was stroking the ears of one of the horses and making kissing noises towards him to get his attention.

"Do you have time to chat later?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"I...I just want to talk to you about something."

She turned to him, and stiffened when she noted how serious he was,"Okay...Find me after we clean up." She forced a joke, "Come over to my side of the trailer. Har har!"

His stomach dropped. She probably knew what he wanted to talk about and she didn't want to let him down. This was like every anxious romantic moment he'd ever experienced rolled into one. He'd been so happy to hear she was single he thought his heart would burst through his chest. It gave him such hope! Now, it terrified him. What if she rejected him? How could he stand to work with her every day if she didn't want him? He thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and also the kindest and funniest and smartest. He wanted her to meet his mum. 

He spent the rest of the day only speaking to her as "Jamie", while counting down each unbearable minute until he would talk to her in private..

"That's a wrap for today!", yelled the director.

He carefully slid from the horse and debated if he should say anything further to her. His horse nudged him in Caitriona's direction with his large snout, making his opinion on the matter known. 

He sucked in some air, trying to act casual, "Should I come in 20?"

"Come whenever you're done. I just have to change out of this," she puffed her arms out to indicate Claire's full 18th century gown, "but you can talk to me while I do that."

She was comfortable undressing in front of him? Maybe she wasn't going to send him off?!

"I'll be over as soon as I hang up the kilt."

He rushed some things, then took his time with others, not wanting to keep her waiting or seem too eager. This was agony. He adjusted his hair in the mirror before dashing outside to knock on her door.

"Come in."

He stepped into the other half of the long trailer they shared. Her side was slightly different. It smelled of perfume and had several photographs tacked up around the mirror. 

She was already out of her costume and wearing stretchy black pants and a sweatshirt. Her hair was still down and she looked unbearably beautiful.

"What did you want to talk about?" She sat in her makeup chair and turned it towards him. Despite her friendliness, she seemed tense. 

He sat down on the settee across from her and tried to look normal, instead of sick with panic.

"Caitriona, Cait..." he swallowed hard. "I..." He looked at her and it felt like an eternity. The words he longed to say would not come. He stood and walked the three steps to her chair and kissed her. She stood to kiss him back.

They were making out, just like the other times, but without the alcohol to blame it on. They were against the tall closet where the hair and makeup crew stored their things and Caitriona was trying to undo the tie on his sweatpants.

"No, no, stop." He grabbed her hand and pinned it to the door. "I have something to say."

Her cheeks turned bright red and she closed her eyes, "You don't want to do this anymore." 

"No! No.That's not--"

"You think this is unprofessional." She tried to turn away and break free. He pressed her to the door and tightened his grip on her wrist.

"No! Caitriona, I want you. I want..." He spoke in a whisper, telling her every dirty thing he wanted to do to her, exhaling his hot breath onto the fine skin of her neck. She whimpered and wrapped one of her long legs around his waist, pressing against him. She guided his face to hers with her free hand, joining their mouths.

He found her tongue, but quickly pulled away and continued "I want to be the *only* man. I want to be the only one--" He stopped to take in her response. Her eyes were open and her cheeks pink with arousal. She arched her back, looking for friction. He kept her pinned with his body and gathered both of her wrists above her head with one hand. With his other hand, he slid past the waistband of her pants. She cried out at the intrusion, but she was slick with want. 

"Yes, Saaamm. Oh God, Sam."

The sounds she was making and the feel of her made his cock so hard he thought it would explode. He pressed his fingers deep and forward, coaxing her need and let go of her wrists so he could tug on her hair. It did the trick. She came for him, her most inner muscles spasming around his fingers.

It took her a bit to come back to herself, and when she did, she freed his cock from it's cotton prison. She removed her pants and they both relocated to the floor. This was not how he envisioned their chat to go, but he couldn't stop it now. He had to be inside her. She welcomed him and he spilled himself into her until there was nothing left.

They were quiet and lying on the floor, their limbs entwined in a nest of their clothing. "I wanted to tell you that I really, really like you. That I want this to be real. I want us to be in a real relationship."

She started to laugh, "Oh my God! I was so worried you were coming here to tell me that we couldn't sleep together anymore."

He was shocked, "Why wouldn't I want to sleep with you anymore? All I do is think about sleeping with you."

"I just thought it might be too much - sleeping together and working together. Maybe you didn't want that."

"Actually, I think it's perfect," he looked at her dreamily. "We can do things like this all the time."

"Have sex at work?"

"Yes." He kissed her, and pulled her closer so there was no space between them. 

She giggled and he felt the gentle vibration as much as he heard it, "I think that might be unprofessional."

"Pfftt...who cares?" He covered her face with light kisses. 

They laid there for a long time, kissing and snuggling. It made him feel so safe. She turned and he cradled her against himself, her mane of curly dark hair below his chin. He realized that he hadn't completely laid himself bare, that he was still holding something back. But he'd said it in every other way - with his hands, with his whole body.

He'd tell her those three little words another time.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an attempt to write Sam as more of an Alpha Male. It didn't quite work out that way, but he's much less silly than I usually write him, and I like that he takes charge and goes after what he wants. I've concluded that I I'm not entirely sure what an Alpha Male IS (aside from kind of an asshole), but I do know that if there's an Alpha in the SamCait relationship, it isn't Sam :P


End file.
